


Правильное решение

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Humor, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Капитан Америка трахает Человека-Муравья.





	Правильное решение

Жизнь — это череда решений. Некоторые легкие: шоколадное мороженое или клубничное, чай или кофе, брюнетка или блондинка. Другие сложнее: сделать предложение любимой женщине или еще годочек пожить без кольца на пальце, стать хорошим отцом ребенку или обокрасть огромную компанию, надеть костюм супер-героя или остаться безработным.

Пойти за Капитаном Америкой, когда ему нужна помощь или…

А вот тут никаких или! У Скотта чуть колени не подкосились, когда он сжимал руку Кэпа и тряс ее так, словно у него Паркинсон. Чужая рука была большой и теплой, рукопожатие крепким и уверенным. Скотт почувствовал себя рядом с легендой Америки муравьем, совсем обычным, даже не человеком, но Кэп смотрел на него с еле заметной улыбкой и без всякого снисхождения.

Скотт был уверен, что принял правильное решение.

До недавнего времени.

— А первый раз обязательно, гм, — Скотт не знает, какое слово подобрать, чтобы не звучало слишком пошло, слишком по-гейски или слишком испуганно, — с проникновением? — слово отстойное, но ничего другого, почему-то, не придумалось.

Скотт смотрит на агрегат Стива, изо всех сил удерживая порыв прикрыться руками, и он совершенно не уверен, что его задница это выдержит. Как и жалкое подобие кровати, на которой они устроились. Здорово, что в этом занюханном мотеле, где они скрываются, есть койки.

— Я буду осторожен, — говорит Стив и с настойчивостью танка разворачивает Скотта к себе спиной.

Наверное, со стороны кому-нибудь, хотя этого еще не хватало — вуайеризм точно не фетиш Скотта! — могло показаться, что Стив его принуждает — уж очень настойчиво напирает и не воспринимает всерьез слова Скотта. Так бы могло казаться, но Скотт-то знает, что все по согласию и желанию, просто он немного трусит и сильно волнуется. А еще много болтает и потеет не только от близости чужого голого горячего тела.

Скотт мысленно скулит и поустойчивей встает на локти, потому что упор на ладонях не держит — руки подгибаются.

— Знаешь, кэп, в тюрьме как-то с этим обошлось. Так что считай, что для тебя берегся, — заткнуться Скотт не может. Он по жизни болтлив, а со Стивом рот и вовсе не закрывается — Скотт либо говорит все, что взбредет в голову, либо сосет. И уж если говорить Скотту так же просто, как дышать, то сосать — нравится. Потому что тогда Стив теряет над собой контроль и совсем не похож на привычную икону морали и нравится всей Америки.

Стив тихо хмыкает и проводит горячей рукой по пояснице, и Скотт прогибается под его простой лаской, потому что по спине бегут мурашки и волоски на затылке встают дыбом.

— Кто бы знал, что мой зад порвёт Капитан Америка.  
Стив хмыкает снова, но уже веселее, и Скотту тоже становится немного легче.

Спинка кровати стоит вплотную к стене, под ней можно разглядеть дыру на обоях. Похоже, они не первые, кто трахался на этой худой койке. Скотт запоздало думает, что надо было сдвинуть ее, иначе спинка будет биться о стену, и они перебудят соседей, но ему резко становится плевать на все — на койку, на дыру в обоях, на соседей, потому что Стив повторяет:

— Я осторожно, — и проталкивает скользкие пальцы внутрь. Скотт давится вдохом. Смазка холодная, но пальцы теплые. По ощущениям, как гребанная шипучка: сладко и щиплется — член стоит и сладко тянет внизу живота, но растягивающаяся кожа щиплется ощутимо, что хочется соскочить.

Когда Стив просовывает второй палец, Скотт бормочет:

— Стив, может, используем уменьшение? Я не переживу это, правда. Атомный мир пережил, это — нет. Стииив, — Скотт скулит и ему совсем не стыдно. Он не хочет стонать от прелюдии, как это делают женщины, поэтому говорит все, что крутится в голове.

За стеной что-то грохочет, потом разбивается, слышатся злые голоса — соседи ругаются, если не дерутся. По крайней мере сексом их теперь не разбудишь.

Скотт отвлекается на ругань за стеной, расслабляется, пальцы в заднице уже кажутся родными, но тут Стив делает ими что-то, что заставляет Скотта удивленно ахнуть и выгнуться.

— Святое атомное пространство! Сделай… сделай так еще раз!

Стив делает, и Скотт уже не ахает, а стонет в голос.

Соседи ненадолго затихают, а потом начинают орать друг на друга с удвоенной силой, но Скотту уже плевать на них.

— Боже, если бы знал, что так можно, давно бы поковырялся в заднице, — Скотт несет чушь, он не может заткнуться, он хочет, чтобы Стив ответил ему, не молчал, потому что молчание убивает.

— Это не одно и тоже, — говорит Стив и склоняется над Скоттом, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри. Скотт прижимается спиной к его груди и начинает подрачивать себе. Вместе с движением пальцев получаются непередаваемые ощущения.

Стив целует его плечи, кусает загривок, словно они дворовые коты, и он показывает, кто тут главный. Скотт готов ползать перед Стивом на животе: ты главный, ты, только, пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, о боже, да, — Скотт толком не разбирает вопроса и не замечает, как начинает подаваться на пальцы, а их уже три — боли больше нет, есть только острое удовольствие, стаей мурашек проносящееся по всему телу.

Когда на смену пальцам приходит член, и Скотту кажется, что он снова уменьшился до атома. Его разрывает и сжимает одновременно. Стив плотно налегает сверху, давит всем весом, сжимает рукой грудную клетку, притягивая к себе ближе, еще ближе, так, что Скотту трудно дышать.

Зад тянет, но член стоит, как железный, и хочется орать: «Да-да-да, трахни меня, трахни, кэп, Стив, пожалуйста, я больше не могу».

Стив будто читает его мысли: отпускает Скотта, и тот обмякает на постели, только зад задран высоко. Стив упирается руками над плечами Скотта и начинает трахать: медленно, с оттягом, но так хорошо, что Скотт стонет на каждом движении внутрь.

— Быстрее, — хрипит он, потому что Стив точно издевается — нормальные люди не трахаются на такой медленной скорости. Черт возьми! Даже черепахи спариваются быстрее, Скотт по ЭнималПленет видел!

— Все нормально? — уточняет Стив и останавливается, покусывает кожу над лопаткой, а Скотт готов выть. Какому дьяволу он успел продать душу, что над ним так издеваются?

— Да-да, быстрее! — Скотт в самом деле продал бы душу, лишь бы Капитан, чтоб его в звании понизили, Америка начал двигаться.

И Стив начинает его драть.

Толчки такие сильные, что Скотта протаскивает вперед по кровати, и ему приходится упереться руками в изголовье. Руки устают быстро — Стив долбится нещадно, и Скотт просто распластывается под ним — колени разъезжаются, живот прижимается к кровати, так что член трется о простынь. Стив налегает сверху так сильно, что руку не просунешь подрочить, но так даже лучше, потому что Стив дышит в затылок, и это просто фантастика. Никакая химия не опишет реакции, творящиеся между ними сейчас. Когда Стив кончает, он переворачивается вместе со Скоттом на бок, не вынимая, и додрачивает ему.

Оргазм яркий, красно-синий и со звездочками, как щит Кэпа.

***

Скотт проходит в себя долго.

— Как ты?

— Нормально. Лучше, чем субатомный мир. Раз так в сто. Правда, болит, — Скотт кивает на свою задницу, — но это меньшее из зол.

Улыбка сама собой появляется на губах, когда Скотт видит виноватые глаза Стива.

— В следующий буду осторожнее, — заверяет тот и обнимает Скотта со спины.

— Да не, я привыкну. — Скотт подставляет шею под ленивые ласковые поцелуи и чувствует себя самым супергероистым супергероем. — Но увеличитель использовать однозначно не будем.


End file.
